User talk:Senne/archive 1
__TOC__ Image Size I can't edit Template:Character or Template:Equipment to change the image sizes. Every time I try, wikia strips out all the categories. Does this also happen to you?-Xick (talk) 18:41, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : All character pages I checked seem to be ok, they have a smaller image and are placed in all the cats I think they need to be (and no funny thinks on the bottom of the page). I think that I saw what you mean on the equipment pages; on the bottom the page this shows: I don't quite get why that happens, since it works fine in the char template. When I swapped | with nothing changed. If I have some time torrows I will take a better look into it, to figure out the whole code. It's been a while since I last looked at it :) -- Senne talk] 01:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Main page header image Hi Senne. Joe from the Wikia Gaming Team here. Just a heads up since you're an active admin here. I slightly adjusted the header image on the main page (scaled down and moved "inside" the left column tag) so that the content would wrap around the 300x250 ad instead of it pushing everything down like it was. See screenshots of before and after. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 20:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Location Banners Where in the game do you find the images that you use to create the images for the Locations page? -Xick (talk) 22:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Like this: Right mouse button on the banner, view background image ( or something like that in another browser). -- Senne Zeruul's Army Fortress Banner Hi! Can you please make the banner for Zeruul's Army Fortress? I'll provide you the image right here (there's no haste, but you're the one who knows how to make them) Thank you :) Lisomucil (talk), 2nd June 2011, 19:18 (GMT +2) : Done. Cheers ^^ - Senne talk] 17:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Wow, what a speed :O :: Do you know why I can see it in the Zeruul's Army Fortress page but not on the Locations one? ::Lisomucil (talk), 2nd June 2011, 19:45 (GMT +2) :::Haha, thx ^^ :::My best guess is the acting up of the image cache server (again :( ). The smaller version (x90px) needs to be rendered separately, and this fails for some reason. Give it some time, maybe it catches up to the fact that there is a new image :P :::That was the main reason I added the alt text; if the image doesn't load the users have at least a link to click on :) ::: cheers - Senne talk] 17:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Never mind, I can see it now, great job :) ::::Lisomucil (talk), 2nd June 2011, 19:49 (GMT +2) ::::: "The page you are trying to publish has been changed by someone" - darn ^^ ::::: Good to know the cache server isn't completely sleeping :) ::::: cheers - Senne talk] 17:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Zeruul's Castle : Here's the image you need, thank you very much :) :Lisomucil talk] 00:48, June 3, 2011 (GMT +2) :: Done ;) -- Senne talk] 22:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Energy Pages I think that Energy is getting too large and it's time for the energies to have their own equipment style pages. I've started on Template:Energy please comment and I'd appreciate any suggestions on what infomation the pages should contain and their layouts. The navigation template is also a draft, I put the table there as a place holder. -Xick (talk) 08:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice Profile Awesome-Xick (talk) 00:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Lol, Thanks! - Senne talk] 00:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Equipment Template Now that we have access to the gold data where should we put this data on the Equipment Pages? Next to the loot?? -Xick (talk) 07:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Do you mean the min and max gold a character can drop, the gold it costs to buy a certain item or something completely different? The cost is represented in 'obtained by' as far as I can recall. Cheers -- Senne talk] 12:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Festivas Isle Banner Here's the image for the banner :) Thanks again ^^ Lisomucil (talk) July 7th, 2011 17:37 (GMT +2) :Here you go: -- Senne talk] 15:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :--- erm, great job, but it's "Festivas" Isle ^^ ::Whoops, my bad. -- Senne talk] 16:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Great as ever :) :: Lisomucil (talk) July 7th, 2011 18:16 (GMT +2) Chapter 12 Banners okay, here's Eserton and here's Agelink Thanks again :) Lisomucil (talk) July 11th, 2011, 15:05 (GMT+2) Uploaded. -- Senne talk] 23:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Great Job!^^ Lisomucil (talk) July 12th, 2011, 02:12 (GMT+2) Community Page I've made changes to the LevynLight_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal page in the Chapter 12 and the New Page Layout. I'd appreciate your feedback. Thanks, -Xick (talk) 00:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Any input? Category:Energy -Xick (talk) 03:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Improvements to Wikia If you check out you'll see that the new features you asked me about are in testing. -Xick (talk) 10:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Goblin Gauntlet The location banners are mispelled. -Xick (talk) 06:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : Arg, great missed a t.. At least I'm consistent :P Will update the img now :) -- Senne talk] 10:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Aznor's Clearing Here's the image for the new Aznor's Clearing ^^ The name is the same as the banner, so feel free to update this image with the banner you'll make (if you'll make it, of course). Thanks again :) Lisomucil (talk) September 8, 2011 16:53 (GMT +2)